Primeras Veces
by Yullen Sawada Di Arcobaleno
Summary: Allen Recuerda tres importantes "primeras veces" con Kanda. Obviamente es un Yullen. Traducción: First Times de Saphira112.


_**~ D. Gray-Man ~**_

**Disclaimer:** Primero quiero decirles que D. Gray-Man no me pertenece porque es de Hoshino-sama, y segundo el fic tampoco es mi pertenencia.

**Pareja:** Yullen.

**Advertencia:** Daño / Confort / General.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yuuram: ¡¡Hello!! Estoy de regreso con otro fic de D. Gray-Man, el cual…

Mitsi: no le pertenece…

Yuuram: puedes dejar de INTERRUMPIRME para que pueda proseguir con la historia lo antes posible…

Litsi: ñ_ñ no se peleen…

Yuuram/Mitsi: no estamos peleando… solo compartimos comentarios…

Litsi: ¬_¬ aja.

Yuuram: bueno prosiguiendo con lo que decía en un comienzo… les traigo un nuevo fic de D. Gray-Man, sin embrago no me pertenece…

Litsi: ¿Este tampoco te pertenece?

Yuuram: efectivamente… el fic en realidad se titula _**"First Times"**_ y le pertenece a Saphira112.

Mitsi/Litsi: eso lo explica todo…

Yuuram: así es, bueno… aquí les dejo la traducción:

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Notas de Saphira-chan:

**Recomienda**** escuchar:** _Love Song Requiem_ - _Trading Yesterday_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Primeras Veces**__**:**_

La primera vez que ellos durmieron en la misma cama, fue en una misión, un extraño numero de meses después de la primera vez que se conocieron.

La misión era solamente para ellos, mientras Lavi viajaba con Bookman para alguna investigación y Lenalee estaba bajo el cuidado de Komui y ella tenía su propia misión pequeña con la que lidiar. De alguna manera, Allen no estaba cómodo con la misión, especialmente porque de todas las personas la tuvo con _Kanda_, y aunque él sabía que no debía perder tiempo argumentando, se encontró a si mismo peleando con el otro exorcista como comenzó exactamente poco después del primer día. Honestamente, ¿Kanda no podía recordar que su nombre era _Allen_ y no Moyashi? ¿En serio? Su alojamiento resulto ser otra de las cabañas ordalías, es decir con el problema usual que a Allen molestaba sin fin y, estaba seguro, así como Kanda.

Una Cama.

A pesar de que parecía como horas de pelea verbal sobre quien iba a tener la cama – desde que, aparentemente, Allen estaba muy maldito y no había hombre suficiente para compartir la cama con Kanda – Allen eventualmente se rindió y decidió pasar la noche en el suelo. Kanda parecía complacido con eso y, siendo una punzada total en la opinión de Allen, tomo una de las dos mantas – es decir la más larga – y se estableció para dormir. Allen se enrosco en el piso, murmurando algo acerca del chico Japonés de cabellos largos teniendo cuestiones femeninas. Algunos de los cuales ni siquiera susurro, por el miedo oculto, si, Kanda podría tener su cabeza en esos pensamientos, especialmente si ellos se volvían realidad. Allen no quería probarlos.

El chico británico se señalo a sí mismo en una pequeña bola debajo de la demasiado-pequeña manta y de su abierto de exorcista e intentando dejar los escalofríos. Por supuesto, la cabaña tendría que estar en algún lugar donde hiciera frio. Sangrientamente _perfecto_, era la opinión – ahora sarcástica – de Allen. Intento pensar en lo contrario, tal vez en un cálido fuego o un caliente sol, pero nada funcionaba. Escucho unos cuantos crujidos que venían de la cama y le figuro que era Kanda moviéndose en sus sueños o algo. El chico de cabello plateado dejo salir un aliento estremecido y sintió como si ya estuviera durmiendo. Su cuerpo no estaba en lo frio, no más piso duro y estaba flotando en el aire, convencido subconscientemente de que, si, estaba soñando. Si, esto era como se sentía dormir. El frio había sido remplazado con calor y se olvido del duro piso como si estuviera con alguien extremadamente suave y firme, provocándole a su somnolienta mente que pensara que posiblemente podría estar mintiendo antes de que el sueño lo superara.

Cuando despertó, no obstante, todavía seguía cálido y la primera cosa que noto fue que el suelo no estaba tan duro como piedra, pero si suave, como una pila de firmes almohadas. La siguiente cosa que noto fue que estaba viendo el suelo debajo de él, así que supo que estaba elevado. Le tomo unos cuantos segundos de sueño percatarse de que estaba en la cama y por el sangriento infierno, estaba cálido y había algo _respirando_ detrás de él. Allen miro con cautela y su boca se redujo casi a la vista de Kanda – ¡de todas las personas, Kanda! – dormido detrás de él, sus cabellos (1) de corte recto caían por sobre sus ojos. Y Allen estaba – oh, él estaba _seriamente_ – enroscado contra el exorcista más grande, su pequeña espada presionada contra el amplio pecho de Kanda, el calor era irradiado por el calor corporal mutuo (2).

Allen se volteo y se sonrojo. ¿¡Como demonios sangrientos se había metido en la cama!? ¿¡Sin que Kanda lo cortara en dos!? ¿¡Como es que estaba _vivo_!? Había sobrevivido a lo imposible, ¿no lo había hecho?

Allen le estaba agradecido a Dios que Kanda no sintiera cuando se levanto y se fue (3) lejos para tomar una ducha fría… solo para maldecir al mismo Dios de que en el lugar donde estaban no tenían las cañerías adecuadas y la ducha tenía que ser dejada. Bueno, maldita sea.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

La primera vez que se besaron, había sido en un corredor sin ningún intento verdadero o razón detrás de las acciones. El muro era como un gigante cubo de hielo contra la espalda de Allen cuando Kanda lo empujo contra él, pero su incomodidad desapareció cuando el otro cuerpo se presiono contra el suyo. Otra vez, sin una razón. Labios descendieron después de un insulto elegido y Allen no pudo responder con la firme presión contra su boca, cortando cualquier queja que tuviera. O que pudiera tener, no hubiera tenido algunos sentimientos subyacentes todavía.

Allen aprendió rápido que Kanda era atrevido, franco, y más al punto de ser, _rudo_. Esos labios en los suyos eran presionados hasta el grado de magullarlo, pero el chico más joven se encontró así mismo cuidando un poco acerca de eso mientras que volteaba su cabeza y le respondía a Kanda, abriendo su boca cuando exploraron y permitiendo que el astuto musculo entrara y lo tomara todo. Se excuso con el exorcista mayor, gimiendo por la fricción entre ellos y haciendo un sonido un poco sobresaltado cuando Kanda mordió abajo en su lengua casi – ¿se atrevió a decirlo? – juguetonamente, lo cual era más estimulante que si fuera nocivo, señalo Allen.

Dejo sus brazos moviéndose inútilmente como en el semi-agarre de Kanda, manteniéndolos depositados entre el samurái y la pared. Allen dejo salir un pequeño gemido cuando Kanda lo busco, lengua deslizándose sobre lengua, sobre dientes, a través de encías y lugares que provocaban que el británico se estremeciera. Y cuando Kanda retrocedió (4), Allen abrió los ojos – ¿cuando los cerro? – y miro dentro de los oscuros delante de él. Hubo un pequeño (5) segundo cuando creyó haber visto algo en esas orbes y cuando pestañeo había desaparecido; se estableció buscándolo nuevamente, pero esa misión fue cortada cuando se volvió a encontrar esos labios de nuevo y debido a la montaña rusa de emociones otra vez, sintiendo necesidad y querido y solo por parte de ese beso, él sabía que Kanda quería algo así de malo.

En la secuela del beso, Kanda se giro lejos sin palabra alguna, regresando (6) de vuelta al corredor por sí mismo, y Allen se pregunto porque se habían detenido.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

La primera vez que tuvieron sexo, fue después del accidente en el Arca y Allen había estado estresado hasta el punto de casi romperse antes de ser tomado en brazos que lo previnieron de ser roto como una ramita.

Link lo estaba observando todo el tiempo, obligando a la documentación sobre él, y repetidamente preguntando acerca de la pieza de piano y la conexión de Allen con los Noah. Todos lo estaban tratando diferente, incluso Lavi, quien le había _prometido_ a Allen que nunca lo vería de forma diferente y a pesar de todo, ese único ojo verde siempre estaba tan sangrientamente _exceptivo_ cuando descansaba en él. Sí, todos lo estaban tratando diferente, salvo Kanda, quien no había cambiado mucho, para alivio de Allen.

Lo cual era el porqué Allen se encontró así mismo en el camino de la habitación de dicho exorcista. Link estaba detrás de él, llamándolo de regreso, insistiendo en que había más por hacer y esta era la primera vez que Allen se volteaba y le gritaba, diciéndole que dejara de molestar porque él en realidad no necesitaba el trabajo de Link sobre su cabeza por el momento.¿¡Que ya nadie lo consideraba Allen Walker!? No se necesita decir, que Link no llego al punto y continuo siguiendo a Allen, viniendo con escusas al azar para arrastrarle de regreso. Hubo un punto en el cual Link agarro a Allen por el brazo, ojos insistentes, y el joven exorcista casi había tirado al otro hombre más en sus hombros frustrados tenía una cierta espada que no revelada a sí mismo y que se coloco en la cara de Link.

Allen miro hacia arriba para ver a Kanda y dejar salir un suspiro de alivio, reforzándose contra su camarada y alejándose de Link, quien había liberado su brazo. A pesar de la amenaza de muerte solo de tener a Mugen en su cara. Link continúo protestando que tenía que vigilar a Allen todo el tiempo. Kanda había hecho un sonido de desaprobación y se volteo en sus talones, arrastrando a Allen con él, de regreso a su cuarto. Cuando Link los siguió y termino intentando entrar a la habitación dl samurái, había sido recibido con un resplandor que era peor a cualquier cosa que Kanda hubiera tirado antes. Este prometió más dolor que el mismo fuego del infierno en caso de que el perro del Vaticano siquiera pensara en entrar a la habitación del chico japonés. Y entonces la puerta había sido cerrada sin palabra alguna.

Kanda lo había observado, comentando sobre su atuendo. "Te vez como mierda."

Allen lo recordó respondiendo, "Lo sé."

Ahí un silencio entre ellos; un silencio de comprensión, más como a las veces cuando Kanda escuchaba antes a Allen y su única respuesta era con una palmadita en la cabeza antes de dejarlo en un cómodo consuelo.

Allen recordó como le había dicho a Kanda que tanto miedo tenia acerca de todo esto – el catorceavo, Mana y sus recuerdos, la posición en la que estaba – y cuan inseguro estaba de mantener su promesa de caminar hacia delante, por algo más que su causa. Allen recordó no obtener una respuesta para eso. No una verbal, por lo menos.

Dedos puestos (7) debajo de su barbilla y forzándolo a subir su cabeza, obteniendo esos cansados, ojos grises a mirar dentro de los oscuros, esos que transmiten más que los pensamientos posibles de Allen. Recordó que los dedos cambiaron por una mano en su mejilla, trazando la cicatriz de su ojo. Recordó unos labios descendieron en los suyos.

Recordó someterse a esa comodidad. Labios acariciando los suyos, lengua tocando lengua y había un fuego despertando dentro de Allen que supo que no era nada que el catorceavo estuviera haciendo, más que el mismo. Estos eran _sus_ sentimientos, _sus_ emociones, _sus_ deseos, _sus_ necesidades. Estos sentimientos no le pertenecían a nadie más que al ser que era Allen Walker.

El calor que lo había limpiado esa noche era un fuego frio a su cicatriz que negaba el calor. Labios trazaron sobre su ojo izquierdo con una gentileza inesperada y una mano desabotonaba su camisa, revelando la gran cicatriz causada por su propia espada. Manos callosas trazaron la gran cicatriz, de su brazo derecho bajando a su cadera izquierda con un toque de cortado (8). Labios remplazaron a manos y Allen recordó sentir un calor que nunca había sabido que existía, ondulando en sus brazos, sus piernas, puesta en su pecho y deslizándose abajo hacia sus partes bajas.

Allen recordó llorarle a Kanda al final, apretándolo a él como si fuera la última cosa que iba a sostener en el mundo material. Ambas respiraciones, ambos jadeando con rostros sonrojados, hubo un beso compartido y entonces frentes presionadas ambas como una otro intento para mantener su aliento bajo control. Ahí estaba otro beso y Allen se inclino contra el firmemente agonizante calor que era el brillante-cuerpo-sudado de Yuu Kanda y cerro sus ojos, sabiendo que por una vez, la tensión se había ido de sus hombros.

Y por esos momentos ellos han estado juntos, el no tiene que sostener la carga por sí mismo.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Notas:**_

1.- de hecho aquí en realidad es "golpes", pero no me grado como sonaba y por eso la cambie.

2.- aquí en realidad es "compartido".

3.- he colocado "se fue", debido a que no encontré el significado de "snuck".

4.- la traducción correcta seria "tiro hacia atrás".

5.- he colocado pequeño debido a que no encontré el significado de "split".

6.- lo correcto sería poner "acechando", pero no se escuchaba muy bien que digamos.

7.- en realidad aquí es "enganchados".

8.- aquí la palabra completa es "vuelo cortado".

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yuuram: bueno eso es todo por ahora…

Litsi: hasta la próxima…

Mitsi: ¿qué hay con el fic de "Un Ángel De Amor y Esperanza"?

Yuuram: u_u sigo son ideas, por lo que por el momento me dedicare a las traducciones, y cuando las termine regresare con mis dos fic´s… "Feliz Cumpleaños Kanda" y "Un Ángel De Amor y Esperanza". Y por eso me disculpo muchísimo…

Litsi: no te preocupes ya verás que cuando menos te lo esperes estarás escribiendo el tercer capítulo de "Un Ángel De Amor y Esperanza"…

Mitsi: pero que hay con el otro…

Litsi: pues queramos o no la ayudaremos en lo que podamos para su escena de lemon…

Mitsi: ¬¬ ni loca…

Yuuram: por fis… por fis… ¿Siiii?

Mitsi: está bien… ¬_¬

Yuuram: gracias a las dos… y también a mis queridas lectoras por soportarme… a mí y a mis retrasos…

Litsi: byeee…

Mitsi: adiós…


End file.
